Undercover
by phoebe9509
Summary: When Prentiss and Hotch go undercover how do they respond to each other? Crappy summary but story is good.


Emily Prentiss tried Aaron Hotchner's cell phone from her hotel room right next door. She heard his phone ringing but he never picked up. She wanted to know if he wanted to come with her to meet the rest of the team for dinner, so she decided to go knock on his door. She knows that he would never go anywhere without his phone, so he had to be in his room. Prentiss lightly knocked on the door.

"Hotch?" she called gently. After knocking again and waiting a minute she states clearly, "Hotch, I know you're in there. You don't go anywhere without your phone. Will you please open the door?" Still outside the door waiting she decided that going in was her best option. She didn't know if Hotch was hurt and she wasn't going to take the chance that he was. "I'm coming in Hotch". Prentiss slowly opens the door not knowing what to expect.

Aaron is sitting in the dark on his bed just staring at the wall. Emily walks towards him looking around the room checking her surroundings. "Hotch? Are you alright?" No response. "Hotch? What happened?" Hotch continues to just sit on his bed staring off into space and Emily sits right next to him on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hotch still stares at the wall. Emily, doing the only thing she can think of, lightly grabs Aarons hand and holds in and then holds onto his arm with her other hand.

"Prentiss", Aaron speaks softly.

"I'm not going anywhere Hotch. Ok? I'm going to sit here until you make me leave. I know you feel like you'll be burdening everyone if you say anything to them about the whole Foyet situation, but you won't. We all care about you Hotch. We are all here for you, no matter what the problem is. We need you to know that. We need you to know that you can talk to us about anything and anytime. So you don't have to say anything else right now if you don't want to, but I need you to know that I'm not going anywhere until you make me. Ok? We all need someone Hotch, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

After those last words they continued to sit in silence in the dark. Emily could feel her eyelids getting heavy. She didn't get much sleep the night before because of the case, but she didn't want to leave because she told Hotch she wouldn't until he wanted her to and he hadn't asked her to yet, so she wasn't ruining this. He needed her, she knew that. She couldn't let her mind ruin it for him. After 10 more minutes Emily couldn't stand it anymore. Her head slowly went to the side and landed on Hotch's shoulder and she tried to get some rest. She doesn't know how long after she did that that Hotch said something, but she knew it wasn't long after.  
"I didn't blink," Hotch whispered into the dark.

Emily blinked slowly and looked up. "What?"

"I didn't blink. When Foyet shot his gun at me...I didn't blink." Prentiss stared at Hotch expectantly, wanting him to go on and tell her more about what happened to him. "And each time he stabbed me, I stared at him the entire time!" Hotch lowered his head to look at the floor and Emily squeezed his hand gently.

"You do realize that that makes you extremely brave don't you? Very strong and brave. I know I would have blinked, and I know everyone else on this team would have blinked as well. So you shouldn't be ashamed of that Hotch, you should be proud of that fact. Hey, look at me." Hotch, continues to stare down at the floor. Emily stands up and stands in front of Hotch. "Look at me." Gently grabbing his chin and tilting his head up to look at her they make eye contact and she sees something in his eyes but she can't quite place it. Is he asking for help? Is he regretting he told her? She couldn't tell. Still holding his chin she looks him dead in the eye and says "I don't know why you not blinking is upsetting you so much but I don't like it. I think it was very brave of you not to blink and I admire you for that. I know how strong you are but you don't have to be around all of us. Do you understand that? We want you to be open with us. Do you understand me?" Hotch nods slowly. "Ok, good." Emily hugs him tightly, while Aaron just leaves his arms where they originally were. She looks down on the bed right behind Hotch and sees folders about Foyet. Hotch was becoming obsessed with Foyet and Emily didn't like it one bit. She cared about her boss and she didn't want his obsession to cloud his judgment on things. "If you ever need to talk about anything Hotch, no matter what it is, no matter what time it is you can always come to me. You know that right?" Hotch's arms go up around Emily's body and hugs her back. Prentiss relaxes a little in his arms and she now feels like she isn't bugging Aaron by being there with him. She looks at the clock behind him and sees it's after 12. She steps back and is about to say goodnight when there is a knock on Hotch's door. They both look at it. "Hotch? It's Morgan. Wake up we got a case."

Hotch moves to go open the door, but Prentiss grabs his arm quickly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm opening the door."

"With me in here? If Morgan sees us together like this he's going to think something happened between us. It's after midnight." Hotch clearly hadn't thought of that. "I'm going to go out on the balcony," Prentiss says. Hotch nods.

Emily quietly steps out on the balcony, and realizes that Morgan will probably come to her room next. She decides to climb over the railing to get to her room through the balcony door. Right as she gets into her room she hears the knock on her door. She talks through the door to Morgan who tells her to be ready in 10 minutes. She runs to go get a shower.

Meanwhile, Hotch walks to the balcony to get Prentiss but when he opens the door he realizes she isn't there. He looks everywhere, over the balcony to make sure she didn't fall off. He is starting to worry, because he doesn't know where she could have gone. He quickly grabs all of this things and heads next door to Prentiss' room. He knocks but no one answers, so he goes in. At the same time, Emily is coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her from just getting out of the shower. "HOTCH! What are you doing in here?!" Emily shrieks making sure her towel is securely around her.

"I..I...I'm sorry Prentiss. I went to the balcony to get you and you weren't there and then I knocked but you didn't answer and I didn't know if something happened to you, I didn't know you were---."

"In the shower?! Yea, I was. Sorry. I figured Morgan would be coming over to my room next and I had to be here so I climbed over the railing and then hopped in the shower."  
"You climbed over?!?!? What were you thinking Prentiss? You could have fallen! You could have gotten seriously injured or worse...killed."

Emily looked at Hotch. "Calm down Hotch. I didn't fall. I didn't get hurt. I'm fine, and I have to get ready before Morgan comes and kills me for holding everyone up."

Hotch takes a step forward, "but don't you realize that you could have Emily. That's the part you should be thinking about. Could have!"

Prentiss slowly reaches for Hotch's arm and squeezes it and gently says, "Hotch, I'm fine. I promise. I won't try that again." Hotch takes another small step forward and Emily realizes that the gap between them is being reduced. He looks in her eyes and then flicks his eyes down to her lips. He slowly leans his head down to kiss her and their lips and centimeters from touching when KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "Prentiss, are you coming?" The pair pulls apart and avoids eye contact at all costs.

"Yeah Morgan I just have to get dressed. I'll be right there."

"Ok, Em, you have five minutes." After Morgan walks away Emily goes to her suitcase and starts to pull out clothes trying to avoid Hotch.

"I have to get dressed before he comes in here and drags me out. So I'll meet you downstairs when I'm done." Hotch nods in response and heads for the door. What was he thinking? Trying to kiss her?!? Good thing Morgan interrupted. How would they ever be able to work together again if he had just kissed her? He had to get his head straight. He wouldn't be able to survive this way if he was thinking of her that way. But he loved how patient and sweet she had been several minutes before that. Just sitting there in the dark with him and not needing to speak to each other. Just understanding each other through the silence. He arrived at the room where they would be having their meetings and everyone looked wide awake. And they all should have been considering that they were all just up at dinner and then they went to a club to get some of their frustrations out. But instead of being with them he was with Prentiss. Why couldn't he stop thinking about that?

"Wow...you look nice Emily," Reid breathed out.

"Thanks Spencer," Emily says as she walks into the room with her hair curly from her shower. "I didn't have time to do my hair considering the fact that someone rushed me into 'you have five minutes.' so I had to leave it curly."

"It's a good look for you," Reid compliments her again.

"You look good with your hair like that;" Hotch chimes in from his seat across from her. She gives a small smile only to him, and then she turns her head in the direction of Morgan.

"And what about you hot stuff? What do you have to say? I mean don't you think you should give a response considering my hairs like this because of you?"

"You look beautiful Em...now shut up!" Morgan joked. They all laughed.

"Why thank you Morgan!"

Morgan starts the process off; "We need to go undercover to catch this guy. He likes to see his female victims with guys that they randomly pick up at a club. So far he seems to enjoy the females who know how to use their sex appeal to draw in the guys. While dancing they use their whole body and the guy usually isn't sure how to handle her being so forward. Then when the female takes her male suitor to a different room in the process of giving her male partner a lap dance or something else the UNSUB usually attacks. He goes after the guys first. He knows to get rid of the bigger risk first. So were going to set everything up. We are going to have a room that he'll have access to and be able to come in and attack. So Em, we're going to need you to be our lovely female part for this one."

Emily looks up shocked. "What? Me? Why? JJ is much sexier than me! Why would you pick me?"

"You were the only one who wasn't with us in the club tonight. The UNSUB doesn't know and he won't suspect you because he hasn't seen you around before. And Em, you are beautiful and you can work it! I know you can!"

"So how am I supposed to attract a guy," Emily sighs and decides to just deal with it.

"Well actually, Morgan says as he clears his throat, that's where you come in Hotch."

Hotch who was already worrying about Prentiss' safety almost fell out of his chair. "Huh?"

"You also weren't in the club tonight, so it would seem that the two of you are our undercover group for tomorrow night." Hotch and Prentiss look at each other quickly then advert their eyes.

How am I suppose to work with him when we always kissed about half an hour ago?, Emily thought to herself.

I can't be that close to her and just sit there and act like I'm not interested, Hotch thinks.

"Ok Emily, let's go pick you out an outfit for later tonight," JJ says. JJ, Emily, and Garcia all get up to go look at the shops in the hotel they are staying at. They realize it is about 3 in the morning but these places stay open late.

Morgan is trying to go over the play with Hotch but he seems to be having trouble focusing considering the fact that he's listening to the words Morgan's saying to describe Prentiss.

"So she'll come up to you while you're either at the bar or standing around, she'll bat her eyes and she'll eventually drag you out onto the dance floor. She'll dance with you, around you, however she feels fit to get this guys attention. You need to act like you're kind of scared of her and also you need to act like you really dig her at the same time. I know it's going to be hard for you because you're use to her being Emily, but we really need you in there for this one Hotch. Then she's going to lead you off to another room where she will give you a lap dance. From the past attacks it seems like they were in there about 10 minutes before the guy comes in. So I need you guys to know where the guns are at and the handcuffs and everything before he comes in to attack you guys. I want this to go smoothly and quickly without anyone getting hurt. Ok? I need you guys to work the best you guys know how. Now go upstairs and get some sleep because I'm guessing later tonight is going to be a pretty long one." Hotchner nods his head and retreats to his room. Long night sure is right, he thought to himself. He would just have to take one step at a time.

JJ and Garcia picked the perfect outfit out for Emily. It was red that matched her skin tone perfectly and that clung to all her curves and assets. It was low cut but not that slutty until she turned around and it had a dangerously low back. Emily didn't exactly feel comfortable but to catch an unsub she would do what she had to do.

After being prepped on what to do with Hotch, Emily felt like she was ready to get this night over with. She was just putting on her matching red shoes when JJ knocked on her door. "Come in," Emily called out.

JJ walked in with a makeup bag and curling iron. "Wow girl, you look great! I love that shade of red on you!"

"Thanks JJ."

"Ok, now sit and relax and I'll put the finishing touches on you and then you'll be ready to go out and get yourself an UNSUB!" Both girls laughed. They made light small talk while getting ready. "So are you comfortable with this Prentiss?"

Emily smiled up at the young blonde, "Oh you mean am I comfortable with having to try to seduce my boss? No, not so much." They both laughed again. "I just want to get this over with."

JJ tried to lighten the mood back up. "Well with how you look tonight you're going to have to push guys off of you just to get to Hotch! And don't worry, we all have your back. You guys will be safe at all times."

"I know, I trust you guys no matter what! So am I ready?"

JJ smiled, "You sure are. Go get em tiger!"

Prentiss looks at herself in the mirror! She had to admit she looks hot! Her hair was curled in tight curls and her make up was just right and even that matched her dress. Her shoes made her legs seem longer and she was ready for anything.

Hotch was already down at the club waiting for Prentiss, getting a feel for the surroundings. He was looking the opposite direction when he felt a hand slide across his back and he heard a voice that he knew oh so well say "Hey there handsome, wanna dance?" Hotch turned around and was staring at a sight that could have made him drop dead of a heart attack right then and there!

Emily was standing in front of him looking like he's never seen her before. She was downright gorgeous! He wanted to reach out and grab her hair and kiss her like there was no tomorrow but he knew that their other team members were already in the club watching them and that he couldn't do that anyway because it was Emily, and he already slipped up earlier this morning.

Seeing that Hotch wasn't going to say something first Emily asked him again. "So, do you wanna dance? I mean I'm here all by myself and I don't wanna dance alone I'd rather dance with someone like you," she said as she quickly touched his lips with her finger. Once she removed her finger Hotch licked his lips. Emily's eyes got bigger and she thought to herself, did he just lick his lips?

So, instead of waiting for an answer from Hotch she quickly grabbed his hands and pulled him to the dance floor behind her. This was the first time he saw the back of her dress, and she heard him mutter, Jesus Christ!

Party in the U.S.A. was playing over the speakers and Emily actually knew this song. So as she was trying to dance her way around Hotch and sing the lyrics, she was trying to make Hotch comfortable. She could tell that he was nervous. So she grabbed his hands and sang the lyrics. "So I put my hands up, they're playing my song, and the butterflies fly away." Hotch was still stiff so she did it again and she grabbed his head to nod it and then she put her hands on his hips and moved them to the beat.

"Lighten up Hotch! You're supposed to look intimidated but not that much. I'm not going to bite." Then Obsessed by Mariah Carey came on and Prentiss started rubbing her hands on Hotch's stomach and chest and grabbing his arms trying to get him closer and then she turned away from him and worked her body towards him. She reached back and dragged her hands up and down his legs. She thought she heard him moan. She tried to keep some distance away from him because she didn't want to rub all against him. She didn't trust herself with him that close. So she worked her body all around him and then she grabbed his hands and put them on her hips and he tightened his grip on them and moved her a little bit closer. Then someone bumped them and Prentiss bumped into Hotch fully and they both gasped at her hitting something hard. She gave him a small smile, and he looked down and away. "Hey, don't worry about it. It would have happened to any one of you guys. Hotch, you can't be embarrassed by that, we still have to catch this guy, so don't worry about it. Ok? Do you want to go some place a little more private?" Emily asked louder incase the UNSUB was around them? Hotch nodded.

Emily dragged Hotch into the private room that they all discussed. They passed Morgan with a young lady on the way. Once the door was shut Emily grabbed Hotchs' jacket and swung him so he was sitting on the couch that was there in the middle of the room. Emily went to the CD player and turned on Shakin' Hands by Nickelback and started to dance to the music. It had a nice beat that she could follow and Hotch's eyes were glued to her the entire time. She struts up to him and she puts each of her legs around his thighs. She grabs the back of the couch for leverage then just moves her body to the music while on top of him. Hotch keeps his hands to his sides not knowing what to do with them. He watches as Emily turns into a different person. One he's never seen before but who he wouldn't mind seeing again. She whips her hair around and she runs her hands up her body and then she rubs her hands over his chest. He slowly shifts underneath of her and she can tell he's still uncomfortable, but if the UNSUB is watching she has to get him to look like he's enjoying it, but she can't say it to him incase he's listening. So she turns around and almost sits on his lap and leans her body back so it's pressed against him and moves that way. He can't help but look at how her body is moving. He grunts, which makes Prentiss smirk. She turns back around and resumes her original position. She grabs his hands and runs them up her thighs and the side of her body, then when he got to her shoulders he gripped them, and she looked up at him through sultry eyes and he gave her a look like please stop, I can't take much more, but she grabs his hands again and slides them down the front of her. She moans when he rubs his hands over her breasts and he lightly squeezes quickly before heading farther down. She grabs hold of his jacket and leans backwards away from him for some air. How much longer does she have to do this? She can't handle much more. Hotch helps pull Emily back up so they are face to face again and his hands fall to her thighs and he squeezes them. Prentiss continues to do her dance and then she hears something but gives Hotch a look as she continues to dance on top of him. She reaches behind him and grabs the gun from under his jacket and is ready when the UNSUB arrives. She tells him to freeze but he doesn't and she shoots him in the leg then arm when he tries to go after Hotch. He's down and everyone else comes in after them.

Hotch is glad that the room is dark because he has a problem that he doesn't want everyone else to know he has.

"Wow, you guys did great work! Emily, who knew you had that in you?"

Garcia popped up and said "I did! I knew you were fierce! You're like a firecracker, you make it hot!"

"I don't know how Hotch survived that, Reid pointed out. I would have died! Literally! You guys were awesome!"

Morgan than says, "You were all awesome. We got the guy and no one got hurt. So everyone go up and get some sleep. We'll head back to Virginia tomorrow morning."

They all head back to their rooms. JJ is praising Emily telling her that she has to show her how to move that way, and she didn't know she could move like that. Emily is blushing and Hotch is walking behind them trying to keep his distance but he can't help but watch Emily's hips sway as she is walking. God, what is wrong with me? he thought to himself. It's Prentiss. Don't think of her like that! They all said goodnight and parted ways.

Aaron got to his room and took a cold shower. He still couldn't believe Prentiss could do those things. It was like she had another life as a stripper or dancer or something. She really knew how to turn a guy on. After drying off and putting a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on Hotch heard a soft knock at his door. Who could that be? he thought. If it's Morgan again, I'm not going anywhere, I need some sleep. He opened the door and found Prentiss standing on the other side still in her outfit.

"Hey, she almost whispered. Can I come in?"

"Of course," Aaron says as he moves out of the way to let her in. "What's going on? Is something wrong?" "Well, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything Prentiss, what is it?"

"Can you unhook the top part of my dress? It's a special clip and I can't undo it. I tried to get JJ to do it but she's knocked out. Garcia, Morgan, Rossi and Reid are all downstairs still and you are my last option." "Sure, turn around," Hotch replies. He pushes her hair out of the way of the clasp and is really trying to get it undone. "Who made this thing?! God!"

"Yea, it took JJ 5 minutes to get it locked in the first place." As he was trying to work the clasp he was looking at her back and her arms and neck and he couldn't help but remembering the way she danced. He was going to be thinking about that for a very long time. He slowly draws a line down her spine with his index finger and he feels Prentiss shiver. He smiles and the action. "So you're telling me you went to ask everyone to undo your dress but you saved me for last? Why?"

Emily is shocked by his question. "I figured you would already be asleep. I didn't know you were still up, and I know you didn't sleep well the night before and if you were asleep I didn't want to bother you."

"Do you have any idea what you did to me tonight?" Hotch ran his hands over her bare shoulders and ever so lightly down her arms. "Do you realize how much I wanted to touch you? But I couldn't because it would be wrong, because everyone was staring at us, and because you're Prentiss and I'm Hotch and it wouldn't be right. But the way you were moving and the way you touched me just set me on fire." He moved her hair out of the way and whispered in her ear, "did it do the same thing to you?" With this she leaned back against him and sighed. I guess that is a yes.

Prentiss couldn't take anymore and she didn't know how to be around him anymore without wanting some part of him even if it was only once so she started to walk towards the door. "It's ok Hotch, I'll just sleep with the dress on, the clasp is a bitch, I'll see you in the morning." Hotch watched as she walked away and he thought to himself there was no way he was letting her just walk away after all that...the show she put on for him tonight and whole letting him know what she did to him had an affect on her as well. It was only seconds before he was behind her, spinning her around and slamming her back against the door before she even knew what was happening. Hotch stepped towards her, resting his palms on either side of her head, getting closer than he was before so his chest was touching her. Hotch could feel the hard tops of her nipples pressing against his chest through her thin dress, and he let out a groan, his cock pulsing as he dragged his eyes to meet hers. Hotch wanted to touch her more than anything. Prentiss had a rosy flush which was spreading from the enticing curve of her breasts up her chest. Her eyes were dark and shining, and she met his eyes.

"What are you waiting for Hotch?"

Hotch pulled her face forcefully to his, enveloping her swollen lips in his, sucking on her bottom lip roughly, their tongues battling, tangling together. He pressed her harder against the door, his arm grasping at her waist roughly. His fingers were squeezing her tightly, as she desperately grabbed for his shoulders, his chest, digging into his skin, as if she was trying to get as much as him as possible. Prentiss reached for his shirt, quickly pulling it over his head. She bit his lip, sucking on it has as Hotch pushed his hips against hers, grounding his erection into her heat, as he moved his lips from hers to suck on the pulse points at her throat. Prentiss lifted her neck to allow his access, throwing her head back against the door with a thump. Hotch hears a moan escape from her lips as he moves from her throat to her neck and back again. There would be marks in the morning, but he wanted that. Wanted her to see the marks and remember that she belonged to him. Hotch pulls her face to his again, kissing her hard and heatedly. Emily presses her hips harder against Hotch, trying to get more contact. Hotch broke the clasp holding the dress around her neck. He pushed it down so he could get access to her breasts. He wasted no time; he palmed her breast in one hand then took the other in his mouth, tasting her sweet flesh and rolling her nipple against your tongue, making her moan.

"Fuck, Hotch! I...wanted...to punish you..." Emily's head fell back against the door again, her eyes closed in pleasure. Hotch looked up at her, his eyes dark. Emily felt his hand on her thigh, pushing up the hem of her dress as he found her center, he cupped her, groaning as you moved aside the damn lacy fabric, grabbing it and ripping it from her body, to draw a finger across her slit.

"You are the one who should be punished, parading yourself around in this outfit, knowing how crazy it would make me! You should have guessed how hot it would get me. Did you pick this out?! Because it suits your perfectly! It made me want you even more just by looking at you in it and that was before all the dancing." Prentiss moaned again, pushing herself against Hotch's hand, grinding furiously against him, needing more contact as his eyes darkened in his own arousal.

"More Hotch," Prentiss groaned, and Hotch could see she hated herself for begging but you had never heard a hotter sound. He was turned on even more by the sounds she was making for him. She wanted him, she needed him. Hotch thrust one thick finger inside of her, forcing her to push her hips against his hand, wanting more. Emily wriggled against Hotch, her head thrown back against the door again, eyes closed. She was so wet, and Hotch's hand was covered in her juices as he pushed another finger into her, his thumb dipping into her slit and then sliding over her clit, causing her to moan loudly this time as she thrust her hips against his hand, her movements satisfyingly desperate and wanton.

"Oh God, please Hotch..." She moaned out, her eyes dragging open to meet his, and he could see the desperation in her eyes as he thrust another finger in her agonizingly slow, moving his thumb quickly over her clit, causing her to moan again. Hotch took in the sight of Prentiss, the woman he worked alongside for 3 years. The one who sat with him all night last night because she was worried about him. The woman who did those amazing things with her hips tonight while dancing to music. She was truly the object of his fantasies. Her hair was tangled from where he had fisted his hand in it, her lips swollen, eyes closed in ecstasy, lips screaming his name, her breasts exposed to him, he found himself all of a sudden so hard it was unbearable. He needed her, couldn't last another second, never in his life had he wanted someone more. Hotch fumbled for the zipper of his pants as he let her down slowly, and he was surprised when her small fingers helped him, drawing the zipper down quickly as she smiled at him. He reached for the back of her head, pulling her to him, devouring her lips in his, and sucking on her bottom lip. Hotch quickly pushed the fabric of her dress up on legs. Prentiss kissed hotch more aggressively, as if he were a drug and she couldn't get enough, and she let Hotch lift her so her legs were wrapped around his waist, his cock touching the entrance to her heat, she kissed him again, and Hotch took that as a sign, pushing into her, eliciting moans from each of you.

"Fuck Hotch," She whimpered as he thrust into her, her eyes closing again. Emily was everything Hotch had ever imagined, hot and wet and tight, and she threw back her head as he thrust into her, giving him space to suck at the heated skin of her throat, and breasts, making more of your marks on her alabaster skin. Prentiss moaned each time he pressed in and out of her, her nails scraping his back, her fuck me heels pressed into the back of his thighs. Hotch wanted to tell her how he felt, and although they hadn't gotten together in the most romantic of ways, he still wanted her to know. She felt so good around him, he wasn't sure if he was going to last much longer, as she whimpered, pressing her face against your shoulder.

Prentiss moaned, "I'm yours Hotch," Her declaration of his propriety drove him completely over the line, and he sped up his thrusting until he felt Prentiss tighten around you, and she moaned and screamed your name over and over again, just as he had imagined again and again, and he pumped into her, exploding within her, the pleasure pumping through his veins like a drug. He could get used to this, as Emily wrapped her arms around him as he let her down, collapsing into his chest. As Hotch caught his breath he looked at Prentiss and himself. He had taken Prentiss, his partner and colleague and completely defiled her against the door to his hotel room. What was she going to think? That he just couldn't help himself the one time he found her in a skirt?! Prentiss looked up at Hotch and instead of grimacing like he was afraid she might, she smiled mischievously, and stood up on her tippy toes, pulling his face down to kiss her, as she sucked on his tongue, her lips swollen.

She pulled away smiling, and moved her lips to his ear, whispering huskily, "If I knew that going undercover in this dress would get you to do that I would have requested this assignment years ago." Emily was all his now and nobody was going to come 10 feet from her as long as he was around. Hotch reached for her, softly this time, cupping her face in his hands, as he pulled her lips to his. He whispered to her, as he wrapped his arms around her, wanting to bring some romance to their animalistic coupling against the wall. He wanted to show her that he cared for her deeply, that he wanted her, every single part of her.

"Only you Emily...no one else" And she smiled, and kissed him back, and they stayed like that for a while, pressed up against the hotel door, kissing because all they had was time.


End file.
